By Moonlight
by Mouko
Summary: Inspired by Calumon's Present and written with permission! Having fantasies with plushies is one thing, but actually living out those fantasies is another, as Beelzebumon finds out while he learns, too late, the error of trusting Calumon with a secret!


Warning: First things first... I got permission from Laura a.ka DigistarDBZ to use the whole doll deal (If you don't know what I'm talking about, GO READ "Calumon's Present"!)... so don't worry. I'm not stealing it. ^^ She let me run with it... which I'm glad! THANK YOU! And now, I hope you'll enjoy this. 

Yes, it's got yaoi. Can't get clearer than that. If you don't like it, don't read it. I won't force you. And don't expect me to care about what you have to say if you go ahead and read anyway, and then try to flame me. 

Anyway... um... enjoy! 

By Moonlight 

Darkness covered the park, making that which seemed innocent enough during the day to suddenly appear twisted frightening. Even the distant towers of the city appeared horrifying as shadows danced along their smooth metallic edges without any fear of the sun. The wind whisped about, carrying with it the sounds of automobiles as it murmured about what could be hiding in the night. 

Within the depths of the park nestled a small stone shrine, barely visible as it sat on a hill amid the trees. The metal bars which surrounded the shrine appeared bent and abused, but still functional despite such injuries. 

An exasperated sigh issued from the depths of the shrine, followed by the sound of scuffling. Inside, Takato curled up in the corner and massaged his forehead. 

"Mom's going to kill me," he muttered. He glanced at Guilmon, who beamed happily as he nuzzled against his 'Takatomon'. "How am I going to explain this to her?" he sighed, once more. "I can't believe I locked myself in here...," 

The entire situation was the result of carelessness. It all started innocently enough, when Takato had slipped inside the shrine to give Guilmon his daily bread. However, Takato had forgotten to prop the door open. It slammed shut behind him and the defunct latch, which hadn't worked in ages, slammed down with a clank to sufficiently seal digimon and tamer inside. Apparently, all the latch needed was a good blow to get it working again. Takato was less than pleased about it. 

"Takatomoooooon...," Guilmon purred, happily. "We play now, yes?" 

Takato leaned back against the stone ball with a grunt. 

"You've asked me that for the past three hours, Guilmon...," Takato grumbled, wearily. "And we're trapped, remember?" 

"So we play now, right?" Guilmon giggled, obviously not understanding what Takato was implying. Takato simply hung his head, then curled up and snuggled in to the corner. Guilmon drooped and curled up by Takato, disappointed. 

The two sat quietly as they listened to the muffled sounds of car engines and the quiet chirrup of crickets. Just as Takato was about to doze off, Guilmon sat up and sniffed the air. His eyes took a glazed look, the pupils narrowing dangerously. 

"What is it, boy?" Takato muttered, rubbing his eyes blearily. 

"I smell... DIGIMON!" Guilmon replied. Without waiting for a response, Guilmon dashed to the opposite side of the shrine, where a bunch of rocks sat. With a flurry of paw swipes, he moved the rocks to reveal a hole leading under the wall and outside. 

Takato blinked, then stared in disbelief. 

"... Was that there the whole time?" he asked. 

"Uh huh," Guilmon beamed, eyes glowing. 

"... And you never told me?" Takato blinked. 

"Takatomon never asked!" Guilmon giggled. With that, Guilmon disappeared down the hole and out of sight. 

"H-HEY! Wait!" Takato scrambled over. He eyed the hole warily, then proceeded to try and squeeze through it. He winced as the dirt and roots scratched his skin but ultimately managed to slip through. He fumbled a bit, then sighed and dusted himself off. "Now where did Guilmon go...?" 

Takato glanced up just in time to see Guilmon disappear in to the woods. Takato blinked, then quickly gave chase. 

"Guilmon-!" he cried. The two ran through the woods, Takato chasing Guilmon as the digimon darted through the trees. The leaves rustled underfoot as the two ran by, the crickets singing loudly without any care. 

Takato panted heavily as he ran, trying desperately to catch up with Guilmon. Just when he thought he had lost his digimon, he saw the familiar red hide of Guilmon. Guilmon stood behind a bush, staring blankly. Takato came to a stop by Guilmon and blinked, then turned to see what was so interesting. 

They stood near the shore of the park's large lake. The water glistened, calmly, as the moonlight shimmered down on it. The reeds swayed daintily in the wind as the water lilies bobbed up and down in the rippling water. Ducks and geese snuggled on the shore, their beaks tucked under their wings as they slumbered. Takato blinked, finding the scene entirely normal, until he looked in the middle of the lake. 

Which was where he saw the gleaming, naked figure of Beelzebumon. 

Beelzebumon grunted and stood in the center of the lake, the water coming up to the middle of his thigh. His tail lashed back and forth, slowly, as he rubbed his skin with a tattered wash cloth. The water caused Beelzebumon's light blue skin to glisten in the moonlight with an almost metallic sheen. His muscles rippled across his lithe body as he moved, his large wings twitching slightly as water beaded down each feather. He wore nothing save for his helmet, his goldish blonde hair sticking out like spikes from behind it, and his red scarf. The scarf clung to his neck, where he had tied it to keep it from getting wet. The rest of his clothes rested on the shore, neatly folded on a treestump. 

Beelzebumon grunted to himself as he scrubbed at his skin. 

"Feh... never had to clean this much as a rookie," he grumbled, his deep voice rippling. Beelzebumon paused, then proceeded to clean his metallic claws with the scrap. "... But then, even a stud like me will start to stink eventually," he chuckled. 

Takato blinked once, then stared as his cheeks blushed. He knew he should just leave quickly and quietly, but for some reason his legs wouldn't move. So, he simply stared. Guilmon, on the other hand, was staring very intently as his eyes glowed. He leaned forward a bit and sniffed. Guilmon's sudden movements brought Takato out of his stupor and he hissed, warningly, at his digimon. 

"Guilmon-!" Takato whispered. "He might hear you!" 

"... Smells GOOD," Guilmon's eyes glazed. "Like candies or cake!" 

"Shhh!" Takato blushed as he hissed, eying Beelzebumon warily. 

"Smells real good... better than bread!" Guilmon's eyes blazed brilliantly. "... Wanna taste!" 

"... Huh?" Takato stared, dumbfounded. 

"WANNA TASTE," Guilmon replied, firmly. "WANNA TASTE BEELZEBUMON! NOW!" 

Beelzebumon blinked and glanced over his shoulder, curiously. 

"Eh?" he blinked. His eyes widened just as Guilmon lunged, eyes blazing with the same berserk look he had when he faced a digimon. Takato leapt and grabbed on to Guilmon's tail with a squeal. 

"NO, GUILMON! NO!" he yelped. However, Guilmon would not be denied and ended up dragging Takato with him in to the lake. Guilmon lunged and landed right in front of Beelzebumon, before sinking like a stone. Takato and Guilmon disappeared under the water as Beelzebumon stood there, sweatdropping and looking particularly flabbergasted as his tail wrapped around his waist unconsciously. He blushed lightly and peered down in to the water, blinking as bubbles trickled up. 

"... I was standing in the shallow part, you know," he said, dryly. "... Idiots," 

As soon as he spoke, Beelzebumon stared as a brilliant glow appeared and illuminated the water. Seconds later, Gallantmon lunged upwards out of the water with a gasp and a dynamic pose. His gold eyes blazed with the same light that Guilmon's had. However, before he could do anything, the giant armored digimon proceeded to sink down in to the depths of the lake with a splash. 

Beelzebumon blinked slowly, then snorted as his expression turned exasperated. 

"... Oh, that definitely made things better, didn't it?" 

Water splashed violently as Gallantmon lunged up once more and wrapped his arms around Beelzebumon's waist. Beelzebumon shrieked and struggled as Gallantmon proceeded to drag the both of them in to the lake's depths. 

Beelzebumon struggled against Gallantmon's grip as the two Megas sunk to the bottom of the lake. Beelzebumon flailed, then snarled and tried to spit a particularly dirty curse at Gallantmon before he realized something important. 

Unlike the Digital World, water is water and very capable of drowning you. 

Beelzebumon's eyes widened as he felt a gush of water enter his mouth, replacing the air. He struggled desperately, clamping his mouth shut in an attempt to salvage what was left of his air. Gallantmon blinked, then squirmed a bit. He kept one arm locked around the hysterical Beelzebumon's waist as he used the other to remove his armor. As each piece of armor hit the ground, it kicked up dirt and weeds. Finally, as he removed his chestplate, both Gallantmon and Beelzebumon shot upwards to the surface. 

Beelzebumon gasped for air, coughing up water and many curses directed at the other Mega. Gallantmon simply purred and tightened his hold on Beelzebumon, nuzzling. He looked almost human like Beelzebumon, with soft pale skin, brilliant gold eyes, and puffy silver hair. On his forehead rested the same symbol that Guilmon wore on his chest. 

Gallantmon purred as Beelzebumon choked up a fish, who then snapped about to shriek obscenities. That was when Beelzebumon realized something as equally important as the water issue. 

Gallantmon was glomping him and they were both naked. 

"WHAT... do you think you're DOING!?" Beelzebumon roared, blushing. Gallantmon glanced up at Beelzebumon, then smiled cutely. 

"You smell good. I want to taste and touch," Gallantmon replied, his grammar only slightly improved as a Mega than it was as a rookie. 

"... huh?" Beelzebumon stared. 

"You smell VERY GOOD. I want to TASTE and TOUCH!" Gallantmon replied, more firmly as he held Beelzebumon closer. Beelzebumon paused, then started to flail and shriek. 

"YOU AIN'T TASTIN' OR TOUCHIN' ANYTHING!" he yowled. "LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID BABY!" 

"I want to taste and touch," Gallantmon replied, eyes glowing as he fixed Beelzebumon with a powerful glare. "NOW," 

"I said NO! What part of NO don't you understand!?" 

"But Calumon told me about how you were playing with dolls!" Gallantmon blinked. "One of them was of me!" 

Beelzebumon froze and stared at Gallantmon, like a deer in headlights. Takato might have reacted in a similar fashion if he hadn't been knocked senseless inside of the giant bio merged Digimon, pelted unconscious by loud demands of 'wanna taste and touch' that seemed to occupy Guilmon's every thought. Gallantmon blinked cutely, then smirked with an almost sinister smile. 

"I want play that way too," he growled. "But I don't have a Beelzebumon dolly... but I do have BEELZEBUMON!" 

"No... it wasn't like that...," Beelzebumon squeaked as he made a mental note to viciously mutilate Calumon the next time he saw him. "I deny it!" 

Gallantmon blinked at Beelzebumon, then grinned and leaned forward. Beelzebumon let out a shriek as Gallantmon ran his tongue up Beelzebumon's neck. A shiver ran up Beelzebumon's back, which was immediately followed by hysterical struggling. 

"IT NEVER HAPPENED!" he roared, blushing brilliantly. "DO YOU HEAR ME!? IT NEVER HAPPENED! I DENY IT! I DENY IT!" 

Gallantmon simply purred and pulled Beelzebumon closer. 

"Smells good... tastes good...," he purred, his breath tickling Beelzebumon's ear. "I want to taste and touch... MORE...," 

Renamon blinked from her position in the trees, tilting her head curiously as Gallantmon nibbled on the protesting Beelzebumon's neck. Her tail lashed as a slight grin appeared on her normally neutral face. 

"Well," she grunted. "This is getting more and more interesting by the minute," 

Beelzebumon gasped, his eyes starting to glaze as Gallantmon's nips trailed down Beelzebumon's neck to his collarbone. Gallantmon kept a tight hold around Beelzebumon's waist with one arm as his other hand started to touch the other Mega's chest, exploring. Beelzebumon shivered with delight and attempted to push Gallantmon away, though it was entirely half-hearted. 

"Taste and toooooouuuccchhh...," Gallantmon growled, deeply, as his hand slipped lower to touch Beelzebumon's perfect stomach. Beelzebumon squeaked, then rolled his head back to let out a choked cry. He closed his eyes and shivered. 

"I guess this isn't so bad," he thought absently as he slowly began to relax. Beelzebumon slowly began to open his eyes. 

That was when he came face to face with Calumon. 

Beelzebumon jumped, startled, and stared as Calumon tilted his head to the left. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, ears outstretched. "Is this like the doll game?" 

Beelzebumon stared blankly, before he started to twitch. The twitch flowed through his entire body, causing Gallantmon to pause and glance up in confusion. Calumon blinked once more and tilted his head to the right. 

"Gosh, you look really angry. Why are you angry?" he blinked. 

"... I... will... KILL... YOU!" Beelzebumon shrieked. He suddenly lunged out of Gallantmon's arms and attempted to grab Calumon. Calumon yelped and flew out of the way, waving his arms in a panicked manner. 

"What'd I do!?" Calumon yelped as he flew away, across the lake. Beelzebumon chased with a snarl, completely forgetting that he was nude. Gallantmon blinked as Beelzebumon raced across the lake trying to grab Calumon, who yelped and twirled about in the air. 

"... HEY!" Gallantmon's eyes widened. "I still want to taste and touch!" 

With that, Gallantmon proceeded to chase after Beelzebumon and the fleeing Calumon. Calumon flew around the lake multiple times, followed closely by the angry and stark naked Beelzebumon as Gallantmon brought up the rear. The ducks and geese quacked with irritation as the three Digimon ran around and around the pond. Beelzebumon could be heard above the cries of disturbed water fowl, screaming obscenities and death threats at the terrified Calumon, as Gallantmon demanded that Beelzebumon stop running so he could 'taste and touch some more'. 

Renamon blinked slowly, then sweatdropped as she watched the streaking Digimon run around the lake without any regard for the noise they were making. 

"... ... That isn't what I had in mind," 


End file.
